


Đau ngọt ngào [Sweet pain]

by A_Charming_Slytherin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Charming_Slytherin/pseuds/A_Charming_Slytherin
Summary: Những đôi cao gót làm em đau.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 10





	Đau ngọt ngào [Sweet pain]

**Author's Note:**

> Fic này có thể sẽ có chương hai và nó sẽ khá là R18, mặc dù đã có ý tưởng sẵn nhưng vẫn mong mọi người gợi ý thêm hoặc góp ý. =)))

Tên thợ săn luôn tìm kiếm cảm hứng lãng mạn trong cuộc sống của mình. Từ những thứ nhẹ nhàng như quan sát con mồi trong khuôn viên Night Raven College cho đến hoàn thành trách nhiệm của một Phó nhà, tôi đều nhìn thấy niềm vui và cái đẹp ở mọi nơi. Việc khiến tôi cảm thấy hứng thú nhất có lẽ là giúp đỡ cho vị trưởng nhà xinh đẹp của mình, hay ít nhất ban đầu là như vậy. 

Ở bên cạnh em trong những buổi chụp hình, catwalk, tiệc tùng thật tuyệt vời. Không gì hấp dẫn bằng việc được hỗ trợ và rưới đẫm tình yêu của mình lên những thứ xinh đẹp để khiến chúng thêm tỏa sáng. Nhưng dần dà tôi được nhìn thấy thêm nhiều khía cạnh khác, mới chỉ một phút trước đóa hoa nhà Pomefiore còn lộng lẫy trước ống kính thì phút sau nó đã héo rũ. Làm một người mẫu, em từng tiếp nhận không biết bao nhiêu yêu cầu khó nhằn, những bộ trang phục quá chật, dáng đứng kì lạ cho tới đôi cao gót nhìn mà đau đớn thay. Chẳng biết từ bao giờ tôi đã trở thành bờ vai cho em dựa vào những lúc chật vật, tựa như kẻ hộ tống trên con đường rải đầy vinh quang và máu của nữ hoàng...

[ Than ôi, tôi không thích nhìn em đau nhưng sao lại ích kỉ muốn được gần em bằng cách đó. ]  
\----------------------  
Là một nhà trưởng kiêm người mẫu thật vất vả, nhưng lúc nào cũng có người cho tôi dựa vào. Cái lần đầu của chúng ta hẵng còn in sâu trong kí ức, là mùa xuân khi nhận vinh dự quảng bá cho nhãn hiệu yêu thích. Đôi cao gót nhìn thật đẹp nhưng cũng quá đỗi đau đớn. Khi suýt vấp ngã từ những bước đầu tiên thì tôi biết chắc là mình tiêu rồi. Nó quá cao, và cứ cố bước đi thì chỉ càng thêm đau, tôi cảm nhận rõ phần kim loại đang mài xát gót chân của mình. Lại một lần vấp ngã, nhưng thay vì chạm đất thì cả người tôi lại rơi vào một vòng tay ấm áp: 

“ Cẩn thận chứ, tôi sẽ đau lòng lắm nếu vẻ đẹp của Vil bị tổn hại.” 

Chưa kịp hoàn hồn thì tôi đã đắm mình trong đôi mắt xanh biếc và nụ cười dịu dàng của Rook. Cơ thể hai ta dán sát nhau, cậu thì thầm bên vành tai những lời ngọt ngào bằng tiếng Pháp khiến cả người tôi như tê dại. Trái tim chưa từng rung động trước ai trừ bản thân lần đầu tiên được nếm trải mật ngọt. 

“ Buổi quảng bá sắp bắt đầu, nếu không phiền thì hãy để kẻ hèn này hộ tống nữ hoàng ~” – Rook dìu tôi tiến về đám đông. 

Cả buổi đầu óc tôi như ở trên mây, Rook lúc nào cũng kề sát phía sau trông chừng, mùi hương nhàn nhạt tỏa ra mê đắm như tình dược. Cánh tay cậu lúc thì gác hờ ngang eo tôi, lúc lại nắm lấy tay tôi bước lên những bậc thang. Một lần, hai lần rồi vô số lần... Công chúng dường như đã quen mắt với việc Vil Schoenheit được anh chàng tóc vàng kim hộ tống khi mang mấy đôi cao gót quái đản. Nếu ban đầu chỉ là rung động vì cái đẹp thì bây giờ tôi lại quyến luyến vòng tay và sự dịu dàng của Phó nhà Pomefiore. Chưa một ai ở NRC hay vùng đất huy thạch ân cần không tính toán với tôi như thế. Rook bảo rằng lợi ích của mình là nhìn ngắm và chăm sóc cái đẹp, nghe chẳng khác gì tôi đang chiếm hời từ cậu ta. Nhưng nếu đó là điều cậu muốn thì được thôi, tôi sẽ càng xinh đẹp, càng dựa dẫm vào cậu nhiều hơn. Mỗi lần đi cao gót thì thật khó chịu, nhưng từng cái đụng chạm nhẹ cũng khiến nó hóa ngọt ngào tan chảy. 

[ Ước gì nỗi đau này kéo dài thêm một chút. ]


End file.
